


Last Man Standing

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 16 - "There's nothing I can do anymore"





	Last Man Standing

"There's nothing I can do anymore," Sora said, feeling defeated. Everyone was gone, how was he supposed to fight 13 Xehanorts by himself?

"Are you giving up?" Elsa asked. "I thought I was alone, but Anna showed me that wasn't true. Your friends are still with you, Sora. You can't disappoint them."

"Exactly!" Rapunzel said. "I believe in you Sora, all of us do."

"Believe in us, Sora," Anna said.

The other Princesses of Heart agreed, all six of them putting the future of all the worlds in his hands.

Sora knew he couldn't let them down. And he wouldn't.


End file.
